


Curiosity

by Otrera



Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Post-Time Skip, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Atsumu finds something of Shoyo’s he definitely wasn’t expecting.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompt - masturbation/sex toys.

It had been nearly a week since Atsumu last saw his boyfriend. An excruciatingly long week. After their season had finished, Hinata had left to visit his friends in Brazil and Atsumu just didn’t have the money to fork out to go with him. Now that he was together with Shoyo, he realised how dull his life was without him. And he still had another lonely fortnight by himself.

His phone buzzed and Atsumu shot his hand out to look at it immediately, desperate for any crumb of contact. Shoyo had sent a photo of himself at the beach, shirtless and wearing board shorts. His hair was wet, a stray few red locks stuck to his face. He definitely was a lot more tan. Atsumu just wanted to feel that sun kissed skin with his fingertips, trace familiar patterns, mark it with his teeth and create new blemishes.

 _You look beautiful_ texted Atsumu in response. A few minutes passed and no reply came through. He rubbed his temples - he probably was being a bit unrealistic, if Shoyo was at the beach he was likely not hanging onto his phone constantly.

Atsumu thought of his plans for when Shoyo got back in Japan. His mind could never settle on whether he would be rough or gentle with his boyfriend, torn between wanting to love him and wanting to fuck him. For whatever reason, rough sounded good currently and his length hardened at the thought. Atsumu had jerked off countless times since Shoyo had left but it never seemed to be quite enough to satiate.

Searching through his bedside table, Atsumu found his lube bottle with barely any contents left. Sure he could have done the job without, but he wanted that extra sensation.

Maybe Shoyo has some?

He rummaged through each Shoyo’s chest drawers, messing up his neatly folded clothes (Atsumu will tidy them up later). He was about to give up, when at the last drawer he found a small bottle and also a large black plastic tube hidden under one of Shoyo’s jumpers. Unsure what it was at first look, Atsumu picked it up to inspect closer. The end had clear soft plastic inside, with a small opening. He then realised what he was holding.

Well well Shoyo-kun, who woulda thought?

It was a fleshlight.

Not one of those pink, for lack of a better word _fleshy_ ones, but something a lot sleeker.

Atsumu weighed up his options:

a. Put it back where he found it and not mention it again.  
b. Take a photo of it and send to Shoyo, with a caption along the lines of ‘Is this yours?”.  
c. Use it.

His dick twitched and it was going to have to be the last option. Atsumu had never used a fleshlight before and he was too curious to put it back to its poorly chosen hiding spot.

He took his pants down and sat on the edge of the bed, the fleshlight in one hand and lube in the other. Not sure if he should put the lube on his dick or the toy, he squeezed a bit into the opening and the tip of his dick.

Lining up the entrance with the tip of his cock, Atsumu eased the toy onto his head slowly. It was tight. He hit the first ribbed area inside as he sunk down and pleasure shocked through his body. The further it went down, the greater ecstasy he felt. Atsumu sped up his movements gradually as the more he got used to the toy and its ridges. This was definitely better than his hand. He couldn’t believe he never used one of these before, but more so was the fact that Shoyo, of all people, owned one. He desperately wanted to see Shoyo pleasuring himself with it and all the beautiful faces he would make. Did Shoyo use this to masturbate while thinking about Atsumu before they were a couple? Biting his lip, he wasn’t going to last too long thinking about that.

Atsumu groaned as he came, thrusting his hips with each contraction of his orgasm. Wincing, he slowly extricated himself from the fleshlight, taking care not to stimulate in his refractory state. Atsumu’s sat in a daze for a few moments. He looked at the toy blankly, wondering how he was actually going to clean it.

His phone buzzed

_Hehe, I miss you x_

* * *

“Ahhh it’s so good to be back home,” Hinata said, spreading out eagle on the bed. Atsumu straddled Shoyo’s hips and leaned down for a quick peck.

“I missed you, ya know,” whispered Atsumu, going in for another, deeper kiss.

“I missed you too Atsumu.” Shoyo could feel Atsumu hardening, his own body responding to the sensation. “I want to but I’m a bit tired tonight. Maybe we can just jerk off?”

Without responding, Atsumu took himself off Shoyo and went to the dresser, pulling out the fleshlight from the bottom drawer. Hinata’s eyes widened as far as they could go when he recognised what his boyfriend was holding. “Ah, I can explain that, it’s kinda a long story, you see umm..” Shoyo babbled nervously, cheeks flushed red.

“Shoyo.”

“Argh, why’d I leave it in such an obvious place-“

“Shoyo,” Atsumu said more forcefully.

“Just so you know, I haven’t used it since being with you-“

“Shoyo!” Atsumu had to yell to bring Hinata to attention. “I want to use this on you.”

“Oh,” was all Shoyo had to respond with. “ _Oh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I’m not sure if I misinterpreted the prompt for this one. Was it masturbation or sex toys. Or both? This was just gonna be a straightforward masturbation fic but I was like let’s throw a bit extra lol
> 
> The brief research for this was one was interesting. Fleshlights sound like a lotta fun.


End file.
